Lost and found
by Friends-are-Forever 101
Summary: Munkustrap and Demeter have their first kit only to heve it stolen from them by Macavity, when all hope seems lost for the newborn kit will Munkustrap and Demeter find thir daughter or will their daughter find them.
1. how the tragedy started

Munkustrap paced outside of the den where his mate was crying out. In fact the whole tribe had shown up for the occasion, except the kits seeing as they were asleep in the nursery. His younger brother Tugger was trying to get him to stop because watching his brother walk back and fourth got on his nerves very easily.

"Munkus, would you stop pacing. Demeter is going to be fins and so is the kit, believe me when Bomba and I had Jemima-" Tugger was interrupted.

"Tugger this isn't Bomba, it's Dem."

"You think I don't know that? After listing to you murmur, 'I hope Dem's okay.' Again and again." Munkustrap only glared at his brother, that's when he heard the cry of a newborn kit. Munkus sighed in relief to hear the kit was okay. He met Jenny at the door.

"Demeter's waiting for you…dad!" she exclaimed excitedly. Munkus slowly padded to where Demeter rested with a small bundle. She saw her mate waiting at the door and said,

"Come in Munkus, come see your daughter." Munkus went over to her side and looked at the small miracle they had made. The kit had her mother's eyes, and her black stripes, but she had her father's coat color on the rest of her body, and she had a white chest. She cooed at the sight of her father. Demeter held up the kit so Munkus could hold her. He carefully took his daughter into his arms. The young kit smiled. Tugger and Demeter's best friend Bombalurina walked in to see the cute kit. Bomba sat beside her friend and Tugger patted his brother on the back. Demeter finally asked,

"What are we going to name her?" Munkus pondered, and then he got an idea,

"How about Celeste? She's like our heaven now. Demeter thought about it and agreed.

"Celeste is perfect." That's when Munkus pulled out a pretty collar that had shining crystals around it.

"I wanted her to have this. It suits her well." Munkus put the collar on and it was a perfect fit. Everything seemed perfect, but then there was a huge crash that came from outside. Munkus handed their daughter to Demeter and ran outside. That's when he saw a ginger cat, otherwise known as his brother. "Tugger, watch the nursery with Bomba." He hissed at his elder brother.

"What the hell are you doing here Macavity?"

"Your first kit was born you think I'd miss it?" Macavity said slyly.

"If you touch a hair on her head I swear I'll kill you." Macavity shook his head,

"When will you learn? You'll never be able to defeat me, and now that you mentioned the kit I think I just might take her home and….kill her." Munkus was filled with hate for his brother.

"You stay away from my family." He yelled to his brother. With that Macavity leaped scratching his younger brother's chest, leaving deep red cuts. Munkus scratched Macavity's face, but was thrown to the ground and was stabbed by Macavity's sharp claws. Macavity flipped his brother and hit his spine as hard as he could. Munkustrap's legs suddenly felt weak and he could hardly stand. Macavity bent down to whisper,

"Wait here." All Munkustrap could do was watch Macavity stalk into the den where Demeter and his kit were hiding. He tried to get up, but he had lost a lot of blood and his legs felt too weak to stand.

Demeter stood holding tight to her young kit. She put her daughter under the covers of the bed in hopes that Macavity wouldn't spot her. Just then Macavity stalked in. He quickly cornered her, since Macavity had made it to her without Munkustrap following she knew he had done something to him. She hissed, but Macavity grabbed her neck,

"Where is the kit?" she didn't answer, "Fine I'll find it without you." He shoved her aside. He sniffed the room, but Demeter grabbed his back. Unfortunately Macavity was hopelessly stronger than her. "If you make any sounds or movements, I will kill the right in front of you." He threw her to the wall. She watched in horror as he found the now wailing kit. "Found it." He stalked out with Celeste in hand. Demeter yelled for someone to help. Tugger heard her cry and ran to her. She explained what happened and he ran out to help his fallen brother.

Outside where Munkustrap lay helpless, Macavity held the screaming kit in front of his brother's bloodied face. "I thought I'd let you get a last glance at your daughter before I kill her." Macavity took the kit away and Munkustrap desperately tried to get up. He felt a hand on his shoulder, it was Tugger he was trying to help him in to Jelly's den, but Munkus said,

"Tugger let go! I have to get to Celeste before Macavity…" then everything went black for him. Tugger took his unconscious brother into Jelly's den and cried for his brother's tragedy.


	2. Playing foul tricks

Munkustrap hadn't woken up for hours. Demeter was at home being comforted by Bomba and Tugger was arguing with Old Deuteronomy about going after Macavity to get Celeste back for his brother.

"Father, let me get the bastard myself, I can get Celeste!" shouted Tugger. It wasn't that Tugger was angry at his father; he was angry at Macavity and wanted to get his newly born niece back into his brother's arms. Old Deuteronomy just sighed at his youngest son's will.

"Tugger, I know you want to get Celeste back, but it is foolish to go alone, especially while it's dark." Tugger turned to his older brother who was lying unconscious through this conversation. Hours past and a thunder storm raged outside. Then after what seemed like forever, Munkustrap woke up. The first he saw was his brother Tugger. Then all the memories of what had happened poured back into Munkustrap's mind. He sat up and hissed at the pain in his back. Tugger noticed he was awake and quickly shoved his brother back down.

"Watch it man, you'll end up hurting yourself even more." Munkustrap struggled against his brother's hold.

"Tugger, let me go I need to go-" Tugger interrupted him.

"Save Celeste." Munkustrap remained silent for a moment. "Listen Munkus, I tried to get father to let me go, but he insisted me not to." Tugger looked into his older brother's hurt eyes and sighed, "If you keep this between us, I'll sneak out and find your daughter." Munkus was about to protest so he could go, but a shock of pain stopped him. With that Tugger ran out of the den and out of the Junkyard.

In Macavity's lair he was yelling at the small kit to shut up. She had not stopped crying since she'd been stolen from her parents. As he was violently shaking the poor defenseless kit, Griddlebone arrived at the door.

"That's not the way you treat a small kit this early in its life." Macavity held the Celeste by her scruff as she wailed on.

"Well, then you take care of it."

"I thought the plan was to kill her." The queen said questioningly. Macavity scoffed,

"I think I'll just keep the brat until I find a better use, maybe I'll bring her to those damned jellicles in a few years to surprise my baby brother." Macavity turned to the queen, "Will you take care of her?" The queen thought.

"Until we find someone else to do the job." Then she turned to leave with the kit in her arms but Macavity stopped her

"Wait!" he came over to the now hiccupping kitten and scratched her shoulder with his claws. The kit screamed so loudly it rang throughout the lair. Macavity took off her pretty collar and wiped the blood that leaked from her scratches onto it. He tossed it to one of his Hench cats and said, "Take that outside of the lair, I'm sure someone will find it." With and evil grin he disappeared into the darkness of his room.

The Hench cat did as he was told, he took the collar a ways away from the lair and dropped it and headed back for his other duties. It wouldn't be long before one certain jellicle would find it.

Tugger raced all the way to Macavity's lair. His lungs burned, but he had to be quick. He didn't want his dad to know what he had done. When he was a few minutes away from the lair he smelled the scent of a kit. He raced to what he thought was Celeste, but he instead found a bloody collar, he one Celeste had been wearing. He picked up the blood stained collar and allowed only two words slip from his mouth,

"Oh no." Tugger fell to his knees in shock from what he thought had happened. He slowly walked back to the junkyard with his shoulders slumped.

Tugger arrived at Jelly's cabin a few hours later. Munkustrap was awake with Demeter close at his side. They both looked o Tugger with hoping eyes. All he could do was hold up the bloodstained collar of their kit. Demeter grabbed the collar and new the scent was her kit's. She held the collar trembling and sobbing into her mate's chest. Demeter was heartbroken. Munkustrap looked down at his sobbing mate and finally noticed his shoulder were shaking while he cried for their horrible and unforgettable loss.


	3. Growing up with Macavity

Almost three years had past since the tragedy. The pain of their loss still hurt Munkustrap and Demeter as much now as it did then. Many nights Demeter would spend her time in her den crying into Munkustrap's chest. She had sometimes wished she was dead. She cried her wish into Munkustrap's chest and he'd have to get the message to her that she shouldn't wish such a horrible thing. Almost every night Demeter would cry herself to sleep and Munkus would comfort her until her eyes finally closed. They both thought there was no hope to ever see their beloved Celeste again, they tried to give up the thought of her roaming and playing, but it was so hard to do.

Trapped in Macavity's lair Celeste had grown up into a pretty kit. She was two going on three. She still closely resembled her real parents and she still had their personality and Demeter's unforgettable eyes. She often got abused by Macavity, but she was so used to it by now. She spent her time either cleaning her wounds or looking out of her cracked window into the wonders of the world. She never believed Macavity was her father as he told her and she hated Griddlebone. That's when she heard her door knob turn. Griddlebone appeared at the door and ordered,

"C'mon brat, your father wants you right now!" Celeste scowled at her as she walked through the door. She went to Macavity's lair ready to endure pain. She head his deep, haunting voice,

"Celeste, Griddlebone has alerted me that you have not treated her well." He quickly ran to her side and punched her with his claws out. When she turned to face him she had three deep red marks on her face.

"Griddlebone, doesn't treat me well, I don't treat her well." Celeste spat. Macavity grabbed her neck and shook her violently, digging his claws into her skin.

"You idiot! If Griddlebone weren't here you wouldn't be either! You will treat her with respect!" he slammed her head into the floor. He released her neck and turned her on her back. "Say you'll respect her!" he had his claws out and ready to dig into her stomach. Celeste knew the cost of what she was doing, but she still didn't answer. He plunged his jagged claws into her stomach and she screamed almost as loudly as when she did as a kit all those years ago. After what seemed like forever Macavity retracted his claws from Celeste's stomach. "Go to your room…NOW!" Celeste gathered what strength she had left to walk away from Griddlebone's smirk. When she arrived in her room she saw that someone was there and she found the strength to leap into his arms.

"Mungojerrie!" the young queen cried. The tom Celeste had leapt to was Mungojerrrie. When Celeste was born Mungojerrie was too young to remember her and he'd never even seen her. If he'd known she was Munkustrap's daughter he would've saved her by now. Mungojerrie embraced the bleeding and crying kit.

"Hey kit." He said in his normal cockney accent. She cried into his chest,

"Don't leave me, please I'm so scared." He rocked her back and forth. Mungojerrie had known her since she was a kit, when Griddlebone didn't want to take care of her Mungojerrie was assigned to care for her. He was the only one in the whole area that really cared for her.

"I won't leave ya, 'kay, now let me see your cuts." Celeste let go of him so he could look at her closely. He wasn't allowed to have real medical supplies to take care of her so he made had to make do with water and cloths. After he finished treating her wounds he sat with her and held her close to him. He hated to see her get beaten like this. Celeste was like a sister to him. He thought for a long time and he finally decided to screw what Macavity said and help her escape. He turned her to face him. She looked at him with her gorgeous eyes. "Now listen kit, I know I'm not allowed ta help ya, but for now I say screw Macavity and 'is rules." Mungojerrie sat her on her bed and went to her cracked window. She looked at him questioningly.

"Mungojerrie, what are you doing? That window hasn't moved since as long as I remember." He didn't answer all he did was put his hand into a fist and punch the glass hard enough to break it. He hand was sore and bleeding, but it was a small price to pay to see Celeste escape. He grabbed her,

"Celeste someone probably heard that, now listen closely, you need to run. Anywhere but here got it?" she nodded ad he boosted her out of the window. Pieces of glass pierced her skin, but she managed to make it through the window. Mungojerrie waited to see her run over the hill that separated the lair from the rest of the world. When she finally made it he crawled out onto the roof to go home to his sister Rumpleteazer before anyone could catch him.

Celeste had run trying to suppress the pain in her stomach. She ran crying out for help until she absolutely had to collapse onto the ground that happened to be right out side of the jellicle junkyard. Blood surrounded her and she fainted.

Munkustrap had thought he heard crying from out side of the junkyard. He left the side of his sleeping mate to find what he had heard. He ran outside to smell a scent that was familiar to him, yet it was also the scent of Macavity. He thought Macavity had planned some sort of attack. He followed the scent and finally found a fallen kitten lying limp surrounded by blood. He checked her pulse. It was there, but barely. He scooped the small queen into his arms and rushed towards Jelly's cabin. When he was about to enter he looked down to see she was clutching his chest. He couldn't see that the kit had Demeter's eyes and his fur and her black pattern. It was to dark, but he already felt something with this certain kit. He thought it might be who he though it was, but he just sighed,

"No…Celeste died almost three years ago." With that he turned to enter Jelly's cabin.


	4. Nice to meet you again

Munkustrap put the injured kit on a bed in Jelly's den, trying not to look at the face of who he just saved.

"Jelly! There's a kit here she needs your help, I think Macavity hurt her." Jelly ran in to find Munkustrap standing in front of a bleeding kit. She ran behind him to examine the young queen's wounds.

"These look bad Munkustrap." Munkustrap left lost in his despair for his memory of Celeste, Jelly continued to bandage and treat her wounds.

Munkustrap entered his den to find Demeter awake. She turned,

"Where did you go?"

"I thought I heard someone cry out, I found a small kit. She seemed to have been caught by Macavity." Munkustrap nuzzled his mate and she opened her mouth to speak,

"Munkus, don't you think the kit will need someone to wake up to?"

"She's got Jelly there, she'll be fine." Demeter looked up at him,

"But she sounds so young, waking up in some strange place will probably be scary for her. Can't you go and make sure she's alright?" Munkus sighed and went out of the den towards Jelly's. As he drew nearer to her den he heard someone crying and someone desperately trying to calm the other down. He ran into Jelly's den and saw her trying to keep the wounded kit down. He ran to the kits side to push her back into bed before she could reopen her wounds. The kit buried her face in a pillow.

"Please, stop crying young one, tell me what's wrong." Munkustrap told her. Celeste calmed her crying and spoke into the pillow loudly enough for him to hear her.

"I need to leave this place, if he finds out I'm here he'll come hurt you and I don't want that. I don't want to see his face again! I have to keep running!" Munkus grabbed her shaking shoulders and pulled her face from the pillow and tried to get her to open her eyes.

"Who will find you?" he asked in a soft voice as to calm the kit. She turned her crying to a small hiccup. She opened her eyes to look at the tom that saved her and revealed her pretty eyes, the ones that look exactly like Demeter's.

"My, father Macavity, I hate him so much!" She buried her face into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist and sobbed. All she wanted now was to cry. She needed someone to hug and to hug her back. Munkustrap was still amazed at the sight of her eyes. They were Demeter's; he turned her small body to the side a little carefully so as not to hurt her. He looked at her fur. It was his color too, and the black on her resembled Demeter's as well. He knew it was Celeste, but how, he thought she died three years ago. Why is it now that she shows up? But for him all tat mattered was that his daughter was in his arms again.

"Can I ask your name?" she didn't want Macavity to know she told her name to them, she remembered that Mungojerrie liked to call her 'kit'.

"Call me Kit; my real name should remain a secret for now." Munkus had hoped she would tell him her real name, but he understood why she didn't. He wrapped his strong arms around the trembling kit's body and hugged her, just like she always wanted. When the kit had fallen asleep Munkustrap ran to his den to wake up Demeter.

"Dem, Dem wake up!" Demeter stirred and rubbed her eyes to try to wake up. "Demeter, you'll never believe who the kit is! It's Celeste I can just tell, I don't know how, but I know it's her!" Demeter looked at her mate with saddened eyes.

"Munkustrap…Celeste isn't here anymore….she's gone."

"No Dem, you have to look at this kit, just take one look at her and tell me that's not our Celeste." He pulled Demeter's arm into Jelly's cabin. "Look at her." Demeter glanced at the sleeping kit and her eyes widened. She saw the fur resemblance and the now sleeping kit looked exactly like the kit they lost. Munkustrap shook Celeste's shoulder gently. The kit yawned and revealed her eyes to Demeter. The eyes were her own. She gasped at the sight. It was her kit, back home gain. Munkustrap apologized for waking her up and let her fall back asleep. He turned to his mate whom had a look of both relief and surprise. Demeter ran to Munkus ad looked down at the sleeping kit.

"Munkus we should tell her."

"No Dem, she just got here. She needs time to adjust. I wanted to ask Jelly if she could move to our den. Then we can get to know her." Jelly arrived at the door and went over to the couple. Munkus explained everything and Jelly was reluctant to let her go so soon. All of the sudden Celeste woke up panting and sweating. Demeter's maternal instincts automatically started when she went over to hug the trembling kit. Munkus looked at Jelly with a begging look. Jelly sighed and said,

"Alright she can go with you, granted I give her a daily check up." Munkustrap agreed and he went to tell Celeste the news.


	5. Getting to know you

Macavity paced the small room where Celeste had normally been trapped in all day. He examined the broken window and the blood that stained some of the shards.

"Mungojerrie." Macavity said knowing that the calico had helped the kit escape. Griddlebone padded up next to Macavity and asked,

"What do you suppose we do about the traitor and the escapee?" Macavity was silent for a moment.

"Nothing." Macavity stated. Griddlebone gave him a look of confusion. "Mungojerrie is no longer of any use to me, but Celeste I want her to get acquainted with the jellicles and when she loves them, I get her and kill them. Killing them when she loves them is the best way to destroy her. Fair punishment, don't you think?" Griddlebone gave a dark smile and left Macavity to his work.

At the junkyard Jelly had been visiting Munkustrap and Demeter's den everyday to check on the new kit. Munkus and Dem were constantly looking after the kit. She was theirs of course. When Jelly came to visit their den that day she finally said the kit could go outside. Most of Celeste's wounds were healed over and she could move around a lot more. While she was still healing she got acquainted with Munkus ad Dem, but they still hadn't told her that she was their kit. When Celeste was waiting for Munkus to walk her outside he told her,

"Kit, I need to keep watch today. My friend Alonzo has been keeping watch forever and I need to take over. My brother the Rum Tum Tugger will be here to show you around." She nodded timidly. Soon enough Tugger walked into the den to find the kit sitting by the door ready to go. Tugger looked at her pretty color and her unforgettable eyes and he almost fainted.

"Hey, Munkus this kit looks like-" Munkus cut him off.

"Like she could use some friends around here, right Tugger." Tugger looked at his brother and got the message. Tugger walked up to the shy kit and kneeled down to her level.

"My brother probably told you, but I'm the Rum Tum Tugger. Just call me Tugger." He grabbed her paw and led her out the door. Tugger led Celeste to the place where all of the younger kits play. He turned to her, "What do I call you?"

"Kit, call me Kit." She said quietly. Tugger and Celeste found the kittens playing in the center of the junkyard.

"Hey, kittens!" all of the hyper kits looked up at Tugger, "This is Kit, she's new here. I want you to play with her." Celeste felt a little awkward; all of the kits Tugger was talking to were younger than her. She saw one of the smallest kits go up to him and give him big eyes,

"Please play with us daddy." The kit begged.

"Jemima, you know I can't now." The one called Jemima quivered her lip and Tugger could never resist that look. "Alright." He said giving up on trying to stand his ground. All of the kits cheered and tackled him. Celeste couldn't help but laugh at the sight of a heap of kits dog piling a grown tom. Celeste turned her head to see that a black tuxedo tom about her age was sitting to the side aloe, looking really sad. Celeste went over to the young tom and sat by him.

"Pretty funny sight, huh?" she said to get his attention. He turned to her a bit startled.

"Sure it's pretty funny." He said looking distant. Then he remembered he was with a guest. "Oh my! For give my manners, I completely forgot to introduce myself. I'm Mistoffelees or you may call me Misto, and you are?" Celeste was really surprised at the tom's reaction. He sure had manners.

"Just call me Kit." She said sweetly, "I'm sorry I know we just met, but I saw you were alone and you seemed sad. May I ask what's wrong?" Misto sighed and tried to hold back some tears.

"The one I thought I loved left me for another. Victoria left me for a bigger, tougher tom." Misto let tears fall from his face, "I'm sorry to trouble you with this. She just seemed to love me, but I now know she obviously didn't." he felt small arms wrap around him. He looked up to see Celeste hugging him.

"I know you hardly know me, but when I'd cry or I was hurt an old friend used to hug me and I'd feel better in no time." Celeste was right. Misto did feel better. He hugged her back in thanks.

"Thank you, Kit." They let go of each other and turned to see Tugger trying to get Etcetera to release his leg. They both chuckled. Misto turned back to Celeste.

"So you're new around here?" he said still trying to calm down. He wanted to get off the topic of Victoria. Celeste nodded.

"Tugger was supposed to show me around, but he got sidetracked." Misto got up,

"Well why don't I show you around?" Celeste smiled and got up to walk around the junkyard.


	6. A fake father?

Misto had shown Celeste around almost the whole junkyard. She'd also met quite a few

jellicles and she made quick friends with each one of them. She was having a great time viewing the place she'd spent almost a week in, healing. She also enjoyed talking to Misto and getting acquainted with him. They'd spent the whole day together and it was beginning to get dark outside. It took them both a little while to notice that the sun was almost completely down.

"Oh my! It's already dark! We must have had so much fun sightseeing; we forgot to check the sun for the time." They both chuckled. They were together for hours without noticing.

"Well, I better go back to Munkustrap and Demeter's den. Bye, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." She turned to walk back, but she felt something tug her arm. She turned to see Misto holding her back.

"Um…Before you go, I was wondering if…um…you would like to come to my den tomorrow." Misto asked nervously.

"Sure." Celeste said happily. Misto looked a lot more relieved. Celeste turned to walk away again, but she ran into the chest of a tom a lot taller than her. She heard a very familiar cockney accent.

"Oh! Sorry miss I didn't- Kit is that you?" Celeste knew who it was now. It was Mungojerrie. Why was he here? She never knew he was a jellicle.

"Mungojerrie?" Celeste asked the tom making sure she wasn't dreaming.

"Yeah! Why are you here?!" Jerrie's tone seemed both happy, yet scared to see her. Misto was really confused now. How did they know each other?

"Um…I take it you guys know each other." Misto said quietly trying to remind Celeste that he was still there.

"Yeah…it's a long story, I'll tell you later…goodnight." Celeste was trying to clear her mind. She didn't think that her caretaker would be there. Right now she needed sleep. She ran to the den and immediately jumped in bed. She felt badly about blowing off Misto and Jerrie, but she needed to be alone for now. She let her mind wander until she drifted off to sleep.

_Macavity…Macavity was stealing her again. She was crying like a new born kitten. She tried to scream, but all she could do was cry like a baby. She heard someone scream her name and visions flashed through her head, visions of Macavity hurting her._

Celeste woke up panting and sweating. Another nightmare. When she was healing she had nightmare's that progressively got worse. She didn't want to tell anyone because she didn't want to be seen as the daughter of a murder. She laid back down and took a moment to calm down. When she felt ready to get up she smelled the scent of Demeter and Munkustrap. Demeter's scent was more dominant, so she must have covered Celeste with more covers. Celeste slowly got out of bed and got ready to go to Misto's. She trotted out to where she saw Misto waiting for her.

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Celeste apologized.

"No need to apologize. I wasn't in any hurry." Misto insisted, "Are you alright? You seem tired."

"I'm fine, just a bad dream is all." Celeste explained trying not to make a big deal out of it. Misto looked a little worried.

"Are you sure, we don't have to go today, it can wait."

"No, no I want to go." Misto tried to let the thought leave his mind and continue on with the day. The two of them walked towards Misto's den and settled down. Celeste looked around at all of the things Misto had. There were a lot of magic items that Celeste had never seen before. Misto explained a few items to her so she wouldn't be totally confused. Celeste was having a lot of fun, until she heard the scream of another jellicle and the sound of her father yell out for her.

'_How did he find me?' _she thought in horror. _'People are getting hurt because of me.'_ She ran out with Misto close behind. When she saw the familiar ginger fur she gasped in sheer horror. It was Macavity. He turned to her and laughed evilly

"Well, well, well if it isn't my favorite kit." She tried not to show him her fear, but it was too late. He lunged at her and dug his claws into her chest. She gasped in pain struggling for breath. Macavity bent down to whisper in her ear. "Let me let you in on a little secret. I'm not your father." That confused Celeste to the point she wanted to break down and cry. She was in so much pain both emotionally and physically. "I just thought I'd let you know. Maybe you'll find your bastard of a father one day." Celeste couldn't move she was paralyzed in pain and fear. Her mind was on the brink of falling apart. Macavity clawed her across the face and twisted his claw away from her chest. She needed air; her eye sight was going black. She saw Macavity bringing his claws back to hit her again, but she saw someone pounce on him before he could. She looked out of the corner of her eye and saw Munkustrap fighting to save her. Misto ran to Celeste to try to help her. Celeste saw Munkus get pushed away and Macavity run, but she heard him yell, "I hope we meet again, my dear kit." As he ran out of the junkyard he clawed every cat he passed including Misto. He staggered back in pain but refused to fall. He ran to where Celeste was and supported her back on his knee so she could look at him.

"Celeste-" was the last thing she heard before blacking out. Misto prepared to heal her, but he fell back weak from getting clawed on his back. Misto was running toward Celeste when Macavity hit him. Munkustrap scooped his daughter into his arms and took her to Jelly's having noticed Misto was too weak to heal anyone. Tugger helped Misto to Jelly's and ran to help the others.

"Not exactly how I thought today would go." Misto said before falling asleep in the bed Jelly had prepared for him.


	7. A breakdown and the truth

Celeste didn't get an ounce of rest. She felt guilty about letting the others get hurt all because she was there. She was going mad with fear and confusion. Not only that, but she had nightmares every single night, leaving it impossible to sleep. How could it get any harder? She finally let herself quietly sob into her knees. She heard someone walk in and stand next to her. She tried to stop crying and looked up to see who it was. It was Munkustrap standing above her looking very worried.

"Kit…you've been crying, what's wrong?" he asked sitting next to her. She leaned against him and shakily said,

"Everyone got hurt all because I'm here. If I didn't come everything would be great for everybody." She tried to fight back tears that threatened to escape her eyes. Munkus rubbed her shoulder. He and Demeter had often talked about when to tell her, but they were frightened of how she would react. Would she be angry, sad, scared; they didn't want to hurt her.

"No Kit it's not your fault. We've had attacks from Macavity before, but don't ever say that it's your fault." He comforted her. She tried her best to believe what he said, but it didn't seem like it was true. She spent the rest of the week healing from the damage Macavity inflicted on her. It took a lot of persuading to get Jelly to release her to go back to Munkus and Dem, but she finally managed to get out. When she padded out she saw that Mungojerrie was out there, wanting to talk to her. He pulled her aside.

"Kit, I've been waiting to see you, I need to ask, how did you find this place?" Jerrie asked whispering.

"I'm not sure. I remember I fainted, but when I woke up I was here. I'm pretty sure it was Munkustrap who saved me." She whispered back.

"I'm just glad you're safe." He said hugging her.

"Jerrie…the day Macavity attacked, he told me t-that he wasn't my father." Mungojerrie looked stunned all this time he thought Celeste was the hidden paws daughter. Although he never thought she resembled him at all. "I need help; I don't know what to do."

"I'm sorry Kit, I can't help ya. I didn't know till now." Celeste looked down disappointed. "Hey, chin up Kit; I'm sure you'll figure it out soon enough."

"Yeah…" she said sadly. She left to go to Munkus and Dem's den. She waited there for a long time trying to sort out her thoughts. Her mind was far from eased and she felt like her mind was going to fall apart. She needed help, but no one understood. Finally decided she needed to talk, just talk. She slowly got up to see Misto. She walked across the yard and up to Misto's den. She knocked on the door hoping that he was still awake. She heard him going to the door and when he saw her he smiled. When she saw the white bandages wound around his chest she cringed.

"Hello, Kit." He noticed how tired and sad Celeste looked. "Is something wrong? You look exhausted."

"I was hoping that we could sit down and talk. Right now I feel like I just need someone to talk to."

"Of course, come in." he led her to his bed and let her sit next to him. "What do you want to talk about." She took a deep breath.

"I grew up with Macavity…he used to get enjoyment out of hitting me. Now that I'm free of him, I've had nightmares about him every night since I got here. That's why I'm so tired all of the time." Misto started to look very worried; he didn't know Celeste was with Macavity. "For years I thought Macavity was my father…but the day he came back he told me he wasn't. Now I'm just so confused." She started to cry into her hands. Now was another time she needed to break down and cry. Misto knew he'd never understand, because he never had Macavity abuse him. When he tried to put his arm around her she stood and started to sob even louder. "I just want to know who I am!" she sobbed into her hands. She sunk to her knees repeating the phrase "Who am I?" Misto got up and knelt next to her and put an arm around her shoulders.

"Calm down, it's going to be just fine, you'll see." He tried to comfort her as best he could, but she kept sobbing. She turned and faced him still crying.

"I'm sorry to bother you." She tried to get up, but Misto held her there. She simply buried her face into his chest and continued crying. He was surprised at first, but he wrapped his arms around her trying to stop her from shaking. He scooped her into his arms and sat on his bed and rocked her gently. When he cries finally died down into a soft hiccup she looked up at him. She saw she basically soaked his chest in tears. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. Anytime you need to talk I'm here…do you want to get up now?" he asked not trying to be rude; he just wanted to know if she was comfortable.

"No…can I stay here just a bit longer?" she felt safe if Misto's arms and that was a feeling she rarely felt.

"Whatever you want, kit." He'd let her stay in his arms as long as she wanted.

"Misto, you can call me Celeste…" she told him her real name. He thought it was a beautiful name. After a while he noticed she was drifting off to sleep he kissed her head. He stood up and started towards Demeter and Munkustrap's den.

When he got there Dem and Munkus were waiting out front looking for Celeste. When they saw she was with Misto they were so relieved.

"Where has she been?" asked Demeter still a little worried. Munkus took Celeste out of Misto's arms.

"She was with me and she fell asleep…um Munkus, I don't mean to be rude, but I think that Cel-Kit has a problem. She had a break down, and she's had nightmares…I was hoping you could help her or find a way, I don't like seeing her so upset all the time." Munkus knew what he had to do tonight.

"Thank you Misto …I'll try to help her." He said goodbye to Misto and laid Celeste on her bed. He went to go talk to Demeter. "Dem…I think it's time we tell her."

"Tonight? Why?" she asked confused.

"I know we've feared telling her, but she's suffering everyday for not knowing who she is…" after a long talk they decided it was best for Celeste to tell her. Munkus sat beside her and gently shook her shoulder. "Kit…Kit wake up dear." She opened her eyes to see Dem and Munkus sitting beside her.

"Huh…" said tiredly.

"Um…Kit we need to tell you something, we should've told you the day you were here." Demeter said quietly.

"You already know Macavity isn't your father, but…he is your uncle."

"What…" Celeste was confused where was he going with this?

"What I mean to say is…Demeter and I….we're your real parents." Celeste's eyes widened. Were they telling the truth? How is this possible?

"W-what do you mean?" she was still in shock. "How is this possible? Are you telling the truth?"

"Yes, of course we are. We had a kit about two and a half years ago and that's your age. When you opened your eyes I knew it was you…I knew it was Celeste." Munkus explained. Her eyes were even wider, they knew her real name. She never told them.

"Why didn't I grow up here? Didn't you want me?" she asked still confused.

"Of course we wanted you, we loved you so much, but Macavity took you away…your father fought as hard as he could to get you back, but it didn't work. After a few hours your other uncle Tugger tried to find you, but all he found was your collar soaked in blood…we thought Macavity had killed you." Celeste was holding back tears.

"All my life I thought my father was a murderer…and I never thought of him as a dad. I always wanted a real father and mother to find me…and now they have…" Tears escaped from her eyes. She took a shaky breath and she smiled. "Mom...Dad!" she leaped into their arms and began to cry tears of happiness. "I never thought I'd get to say that!" she cried into her father's chest. Demeter began to cry too. They were a family again, and that's all that mattered.


	8. True Love?

The night Celeste found out about her parents was the first night she slept peacefully. She knew her father would be looking after her. That was also the first night she had no nightmares. She couldn't wait until she could tell Misto.

The next morning Celeste woke up earlier than she ever had before. She stretched out her back and headed out of her room to find Demeter and Munkustrap already up and ready. She went over to Munkus.

"Hello Celeste, you're up early." Her father said.

"Well, I had a good rest and I feel a lot stronger now." Munkus nuzzled his kit and his mate and left for guard duty. Celeste nuzzled her mom goodbye and ran all the way to Misto's den. When she finally got there she stopped to catch her breath. She knocked quietly. She heard Misto coming to the door.

"Hi Celeste, you look bright eyed and bushy tailed." He said chuckling; he'd never seen her up and about this early.

"Yeah, but I for the first time I didn't have any nightmares! And I finally know who I am…Munkus and Demeter are my parents!" she explained joyfully. Misto hugged her, "I also need to thank you for helping me last night. I'm sorry you had to deal with a cry baby."

"You are not a cry baby. I understand that you were upset, and I'm glad to help anytime I can."

"Thanks Misto." She hugged him tight. "I knew I could count on you." Misto wanted to tell her so badly about how he felt about her. Ever since she hugged him he thought he fell in love again. He hadn't even thought about Victoria since the day that she broke up with him.

"Celeste…there's something I've wanted to tell you for a while now." She looked up at Misto; hoping that he was in her family too, she didn't need any more surprise relatives. "Ever since the moment I met you I felt as if I could never love another…I think I've fallen in love with you." He blushed wildly, hoping that she wouldn't reject his love.

"I-I think I've fallen in love with you as well…" without thinking Misto leaned down and kissed her right on the lips. At first Celeste was surprised, but she found herself kissing him back.

"Now I know I'm in love." Misto said blushing.

"Me too." replied Celeste smiling timidly. Misto walked Celeste to the tire, where Munkus was keeping watch. "Dad…can I talk to you for a minute?" Munkus noted that she and Misto were holding hands.

"What is it Celeste?"

"I need you to know that…Misto and I are… in love." She said gathering her courage. Munkus smiled.

"It's about time; you spend every day with him." He bent down to whisper in her ear. "He's one of the better choices, good pick." She giggled hugged her father's waist. She loved having Munkustrap as a father. Misto and Celeste had Munkustrap's approval so now they were free to be together.

The rest of the week went by and Misto ad Celeste had never been happier in their lives. They were a perfect couple. With all the love they had they never noticed a certain white queen glare at them in jealousy. Victoria wanted HER Misto back. She was originally with him. She wanted to find a way to get Misto away from Celeste. Her plan was going to get carried out that night.

Misto was walking to his den alone when he heard the faint sound of someone crying. He followed the noise and found Victoria "sobbing." He walked over to Victoria to ask her what was wrong. He had no feelings for her anymore, but he couldn't just leave her crying.

"What happened?" Misto asked.

"Plato is such a jerk…he doesn't treat me well…I can't take it, I want you back." she leaned her head on his shoulder, but he stood up and in front of her.

"I'm afraid I've fallen in love with another. Talk to your father or Munkustrap." Victoria got up and stood a little too close to him.

"But what about us? You loved me and I loved you…you didn't forget did you?"

"No, but I don't think you really loved me, you never loved me…but Celeste does, she would never leave me." Victoria got up on her toes and kissed Misto, who tried to break free, but Victoria held a firm grip and he didn't want to hurt her. That's when things turned for the worst; Celeste turned to where they were kissing and gasped loudly enough for the two cats to hear her. Misto broke loose of Victoria's grasp and ran towards Celeste. She scowled at him and bolted the other way. Misto was gaining in her, but she ran into the chest of another tom. She looked up to see Munkustrap.

"What's wrong, what happened?" Celeste let tears escape her eyes and she ran behind Munkus to hide form Misto.

"Misto went back to Victoria." She sobbed into her hands and Munkus felt anger boil up. He thought Misto was better than that; he wouldn't let Misto near his daughter for a long time. Misto finally found Celeste cowering behind Munkus crying. Munkus hissed at him for breaking his daughter's heart.

"Munkus let me explain." Misto started calmly. Munkus hissed again.

"No, I thought you were better than this…now you decide to break my child's heart! You won't touch her again." Celeste bolted out of the junkyard; she couldn't handle any more fighting. There was too much danger for one cat to be out alone. Misto and Munkus raced after her. Misto found Celeste on her knees in an ally. He went over to help her, but when he touched her shoulders she clawed at him.

"I thought you said you loved me…you liar." She hissed.

"I do love you-" he started.

"Then why did you kiss Victoria? Explain that will you?" she said sobbing.

"I didn't-"

"I saw you, you were kissing her." She fell back down and cried. "I thought you said you'd never break my heart, but you did…you did anyway." Misto was about to kneel next to her, when he saw Macavity standing behind him. He grabbed Misto, by the neck and watched the magical cat gasp for air. Macavity dropped the cat and winced in pain. He saw that Celeste had clawed him in the back. He grabbed her by the hair and pushed her head into the pavement. She looked up and blood dripped into her eyes. Now blinded by the red substance, she didn't see Macavity getting ready to slice her throat. When Macavity brought his claws down he felt it strike not Celeste, but Misto. Misto had stepped in front of Celeste. Macavity's jagged claws dug into Misto's stomach. Misto fell next to Celeste and she tried her best to rub the blood out of her eyes. She got some out and realized that Misto took a fatal attack for her. She crawled to him and shook him to get him to open his eyes. "Misto wake up…please, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." She saw Macavity's paw raise above his head. When he brought it down once more Celeste covered Misto, but she did not feel anything strike her. She looked up and Saw her father fighting off his elder brother.

"You took her away from me once; I won't let it happen again." Munkus yelled at his brother. The two continued to battle as Celeste desperately tried to get Misto to open his eyes. Munkus was pushed against a wall by his throat. He gasped for air. His brother was getting sick amusement out of his brother's pain. Celeste got up shakily and clawed Macavity's back as hard as she could. She saw she left numerous deep cuts on his back. Macavity released his brother and swatted Celeste into a wall. Blood dripped into her eyes again and once more blinded her. Macavity took off running.

"I'll get you one day! You and your bastard father!" He yelled running away. Celeste felt her way towards Misto and Munkus followed.

"Misto, please…" she began to cry. She stopped when she heard a heavy cough erupt from his throat. She wiped the remaining blood away from her eyes. "Misto!" he looked at her. "You saved my life."

"It's worth saving…" Misto said weakly.

"Shh…don't try to speak; save your strength." Celeste ordered him placing a paw on his cheek. Misto ignored her orders and held her paw in his.

"I love you…" he said shakily.

"I love you too, I'm so sorry…I should've listened to you…I'm such an idiot…"Misto gripped her paw tighter.

"Don't say that…it's not your fault…" he painfully tuned his head to Munkus, "Thank you."

"Don't thank me…I owe you an apology…" Misto shook his head a little.

"No, no apologies." He looked Celeste. "W-will you be my mate…" Misto asked weakly; he wanted to ask her later, but if he were to die, he wanted to die knowing she was his mate.

"O-of course…I will always love you…and I'm so proud to be your mate." She started to cry. She knew why he was asking her now. He thought he was going to die. "I won't let you die…" She got up and her knees seemed weak. Munkus picked Misto up in his arms and started to go towards the junkyard.


	9. Love heals

Munkus and Celeste ran as fast as they could with Misto bleeding out. As much as the pain in Celeste's body stung she would not stop until Misto was better. Right now nothing about her matters, all that matters now is Misto and their future. Munkus was worrying about the dying Misto in his arms, but he was worrying about his daughter as well. How is she going to go on without Misto? Soon the three cats got to the junkyard Celeste took Misto from her father and ran to Jelly.

"Jelly, please help! Misto, he protected me! And now h-he's dying! And it's all my fault help, please!" Celeste begged. Jelly was at first confused then she sprung into action taking the injured tom and treating his wounds. Munkus decided it was not good for Celeste to see her soon to be mate screaming in pain. Munkus grabbed her and almost had to carry her out because she was fighting him so much. "No, father please! He needs me! Please!" she cried.

"Misto would not want you to cry over him, Celeste. He would want you to be strong." Munkus comforted his bawling daughter outside.

"B-but father….I-I need to be with him. This is my fault and I need to know he's okay." She started to sob into her father's chest. Munkus held his daughter tight to him.

"Listen and listen closely. This is not your fault. If it is anyone's it is Macavity's. You shouldn't blame yourself for something you didn't do. Do you understand?" he soothed his daughter. Celeste nodded into her father's chest.

"I'm sorry…I just…I can't live without him…" she whispered.

"That's what your mother said the day I was hurt before we were mates. You're just like her." He kissed Celeste's head. The two waited for about another hour. That's when Jelly walked out.

"Jelly…" Celeste started, but she didn't have the courage to ask.

"He's going to be okay…" a wave of relief washed across Celeste. She started to cry in happiness. "But, there was a lot of blood. The procedure caused a lot of physical stress for him. He will be very weak for a long time. I'm not sure how well he'll pull through, but encouragement always helps. I've seen miracles be performed in this den. This is no exception." Celeste nodded."I suggest you go and see him. He probably needs you now more than ever." Jelly said. Celeste silently walked into the den and gasped softly at the sight of her mate wrapped in bandages. She sat next to Misto's unmoving body and held his paw until he woke up.

"Misto…you're going to make it through this. I'm here. You can't leave me. I won't let you." She waited and waited for him to awaken. She was beginning to lose hope in Misto waking up, but just as she was about to cry for him his eyes fluttered open. She ran to his side holding tight to him. "Misto, you're awake! I was so scared I'd lost you. I didn't know what I'd have done if you left me!"

"I wouldn't leave my mate." Misto said weakly.

"Misto…I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I let this happen to you." Celeste started to cry a little bit.

"Celeste, this is not your fault. Don't ever say that." he said using his strength to make sure she understood. Celeste smiled and stayed with Misto until he fell asleep again. Although he was asleep, Celeste noticed that Misto had a firm grip on her hand. He was going to make it. He was going to live.

Munkustrap walked to Jelly's den to find that his daughter had fallen asleep next to her mate's side. She was lying right next to him. Munkus couldn't find it in himself to take her home to get more rest. It looked like she was getting enough as it is. He smiled and felt a paw on his shoulder. Demeter was there wrapping her arms around his neck.

"They're meant to be together." Demeter said with a purr.

"I know, they'll be together for their whole lives." Munkus said. The two parents left the two kids to sleep in peace.

The next morning Celeste awoke to Misto moving next to her. She smiled and got up next to him. She got up off of the bed when Jelly walked in.

"Misto, how are you feeling?" Jelly asked.

"Alright, but much better than before." He said a bit stronger. Celeste said goodbye to Misto and left him so he could have his wounds checked. When she was out the door she ran into Mungojerrie.

"Kit, I was worrying about you all night! I thought ya might be dead!" Jerrie said hugging her tight. Celeste smiled at her old friend. Tugger joined over by the two and joined in on the hug even though he hates being hugged a lot.

"So Celeste, you and Mist together now huh?" he asked nudging her. Celeste blushed a shade of red.

"REMARKABLE!!!" Celeste heard someone shout from Jelly's den. She ran in to see what had happened. She saw Jelly smiling. "I've never seen someone gather so much strength after wounds like these." She said. Misto looked over Jelly's shoulder and smiled at Celeste, knowing that it was her being there for him that healed him. Celeste smiled back; they had a bright future ahead.

* * *

A/N: I don't know if I should continue or not. Tell me if I should or if this is a good ending point. I hope you enjoyed it.


	10. A new life

Misto had been growing stronger everyday and Celeste was at his side every minute. Mist's wounds soon disappeared into scars and Celeste thanked Heaviside that her mate was going to make it. Through the days of his healing he knew that he loved Celeste, that queen wouldn't leave unless she received a good explanation from someone. That's why it pained him when Munkus took her home for a night. Misto loved Celeste to no end. Celeste was determined to help him through that time and she wouldn't move from his side unless he asked.

When Misto was released from Jelly's care, after months of healing, Celeste moved in with him. Munkus kept telling her not to rush into things, but Celeste assured him she'd only be a few dens away and that he'd see her as often as he would if she were at home. With a pained look Munkus hugged his daughter goodbye. Demeter hugged Munkustrap's waist and purred to calm him.

"Celeste is growing up Munk." Demeter said softly.

"I know, but I wish I had raised her for her whole life. I wish I was a better father." Munkus said sadly.

"Don't say such things Munkus; you've been a great father. Celeste loves you, you know that." Demeter comforted.

"Mother's right, dad," Celeste said rounding the corner to her first home in the yard. "You've been the best father a kit could wish for. Don't doubt it for minute. I love you more than anyone else, except mom, could. I wouldn't have my life any other way." Celeste said strongly. Celeste threw her arms around Munkus and hugged him tightly. Munkus wrapped his arms around her. Celeste had come back insisting to Misto that she needed to give Munkus another hug. Munkus finally said goodbye to Celeste and went back inside to Demeter.

Celeste made herself at home with Misto. She was very timid at first to be in a different home and sleep in a new place, but Misto convinced her that she would get used to it in time. Celeste was happy to be with Misto, but sleeping arrangements were a very awkward discussion. She had been alone for a good deal of her life, so the thought of her sleeping next to Misto in his bed, was rather odd for her. She fidgeted for a while before thinking about this,

'_How would Misto feel? How do I feel? This is not fun, not fun at all.'_ Celeste's mind raced thinking about this, but Misto sat next to her and noticed her odd behavior.

"Celeste are you alright? You've been acting a bit strangely since you've been here." Misto asked putting an arm around her.

"Well, it's just that I'm still not used to being here…" Celeste trailed off.

"Celeste, if you want to move back in with your parents-" Misto offered.

"No, no, no, no, no, it's not like that. I want to be here with you…I've been alone for most of my life, and I've never been in love before…well I don't exactly know how to approach this whole thing." Celeste said nervously. Misto smiled at her, she was so beautiful even when she was nervous.

"Don't worry; everything will become second nature in no time. Whatever you feel uncomfortable with, just tell me and I'll understand." Misto comforted her. Celeste rested her head on his shoulder. "Celeste, it'll all be okay." Misto assured. Celeste told Misto about her concerns and he listen with all he had.

"I understand, Celeste. If you feel awkward, I can sleep out here and you can have the bed." Mist offered.

"No, Misto I love you and I want to be with you, I just thought you would feel differently." Celeste said quickly.

"Celeste, you know I want to be with you as well." Misto said holding his mate closely.

"Are you sure?" Celeste asked. Misto leaned over and kissed her.

"Does that answer your question?" Misto asked. Celeste giggled she wrapped her small arms around him and smiled.

"I'm really glad I hugged you when I came." Celeste said sweetly.

"I'm even gladder." Misto said.

"I know your heart was broken, but in a way it was good." Celeste remarked

"I suppose you're right, if Victoria didn't fall for Plato I wouldn't know you the way I do now." Misto supported. Misto and Celeste talked about the past and future and thought about what life might be like together. They both agreed that come what may and together they would manage.

A few weeks later life was becoming normal for the two. Celeste and Misto had talked about everything and found it easier to get on with their new life. Celeste had found that she loved to help Jenny with the kittens; she loved to watch them play in the center of the junkyard with Misto by her side laughing with her. Celeste loved kittens, and Misto saw so much love when she saw them tackle each other. Celeste and Misto had agreed to try for kits later, and Misto knew she would make a wonderful mother. Misto loved to be with her and maybe it was time to move further into being mates. Celeste and Misto had already made a normal day between eating, sleeping, and other things their days were always the same. Misto thought about this, but felt awkward while contemplating these emotions in his mind.

"Misto, are you alright?" Celeste asked. This time Misto was the one who was acting differently.

"I'm alright." Misto said quietly. Celeste sat next to her mate and wrapped her arms around him.

"Misto, you've been acting differently; something's up." Celeste said softly. Misto turned to her and kissed her once more on the lips. She smiled into it and kissed him back, but to Celeste's surprise Misto continued to kiss her. Celeste was surprised by his sudden behavior, but she didn't refuse. Celeste kissed Misto back and he got up still kissing her leading her to their room and….

A/N: I know this chapter is a bit out of character and cheesy, but there is going to be an interesting twist.


End file.
